Adrielle Quist
Adrielle Quist looks to be in her early early thirties, with a short but slender build. She has raven hair and a very pale complexion, and appears to be of asian descent. Her face is dominated by a cybernetic optic replacement which always seems to scan and re-assess those she's talking to. She is commonly found wearing crimson or emerald robes, unadorned except for the Inquisitorial pendant around her neck, or in full golden combat armor, carrying a set of ornamental bolt pistol and power sword. Background History Adrielle Quist was first noted by Inquisitor Carmillus for her prodigious telepathic abilities. Her sharp, investigative mind distinguished her from her fellow Acolytes, and during her time as an Interrogator she was one of a select few brought to the Tower of Brass when her mistress became Inquisitor of the Chamber at Watch Fortress Erioch. Five short years ago, Quist earned her Inquisitorial rosette, and she remains Carmillus’ primary hand in the field. Few know much about her activities with the Deathwatch, save the kill teams that have been working closely with her. Every now and then, word will turn up about her being sighted on an imperial world, although she moves in the shadows and remains mobile for the most part. Personality Inquisitor Quist is to many a surprising exception to their ideas of what an Inquisitor is like. While she is clearly competent and will do what is necessary to get the job done, most would describe her as an approachable person. She seems naturally inquisitive and, many would say, easy to talk to. She's always open to discussing ideas, problems, and philosophical conundrums, apparently anything that can hone her mind. While she isn't actively social, she very rarely turns away those who seek her out for guidance or even just a chat. She is, however, not very forthcoming about her past, and will quickly divert the conversation to other topics if people get too nosy. There are those who claim she is just telepathically studying people when talking to them and that Quist never speaks to people unless she can gain something from the conversation or her conversational partner. This may explain why she will at times cut a meeting short without explanation, or will study a conversation or person from across the room before suddenly vanishing. Rumors - Adrielle Quist is really working for the Ordo Hereticus looking for traitors, heretics and mutants while in the guise of an Ordo Xenos inquisitor. - She once single-handedly killed a Tyranid warrior in close combat, after it had taken her left eye out with a slash from its claws. She killed it by luring it close for a bite, before chopping its head off with two strikes from her power sword. She still keeps one of its teeth as a charm tied to the hilt of her sword. - The Inquisitor keeps a potent xenos artifact in her personal quarters in an adamantium strongbox. There are several theories on what it is. Most commonly are: *A weapon (most say it's an Eldar weapon) *An alien pet in stasis *A tome of blasphemous knowledge *A gem containing the soul of a powerful xenos psyker - She has a secret affair with one of the members of her retinue (gender varies) - Quist once managed to talk an Adeptus Astartes into dancing with her - She is really hunting another radical inquisitor who is on board the ship